


Into the abyss

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [13]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: The vampire Maewyn employs a vast number of people; among them is the dark elf Elessaar - and his lover Eorien. Elessaar is under orders to convince the high elf Eorien that the only true god is Innoruuk the prince of Hate; thus ensuring that Eorien stays loyal to both Elessaar and Maewyn. Can Maewyn trust Elessaar, though - or does he have his own agenda?





	1. Chapter 1

_Whoever battles with monsters had better see that it does not turn him into a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.  
Friedrich Nietzsche_

"The Koada has arrived, mistress." Ziran bowed respectfully before his employer. He had been in her service for two years and knew her to be a demanding mistress, but one who rewarded faithful and loyal service with generosity. He allowed his gaze to linger ever so briefly on her face before he dropped it to the floor, awaiting her command. 

Maewyn leaned back into her office chair, the corners of her mouth curling into a slight smile. "Good. Keep her waiting for another ten minutes before you escort her to my office."  
"As you command, jabbress." Ziran dared a smile before he turned and slipped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him, leaving his mistress to her thoughts. 

Returning to the foyer, he gave a bow to the high elf standing there, so pale, so lovely. "Miss Ancalime." The dark elf smiled. 

Eorien arose from her chair, slightly annoyed at having been kept waiting but with a gracious smile on her lips. She would most certainly not allow this lowly servant to witness her anxiety. 

"I am Ziran S'Sin, steward of this house. If you will come with me..." His darkly azure eyes met with Eorien's gaze, catching the glimpse of stunned surprise in them. Before he could react, the Koada stepped forth and touched his face gently, sliding her fingers up to his temples. Her eyes half closed, she mumbled absently. "Yes... I see the family resemblance now... The soft curve of the lips... Those azure eyes..."

Ziran grabbed her by the wrists, a thin edge of anger in his voice. "That will be enough, no stalling. My lady is expecting you." Still holding her by one wrist, he dragged her with him into the hallway and towards the set of doors at the far end of it. Reaching them, he turned and slammed her into the wall, gripping her throat as he pressed her up against it, his voice low and coarse. "You will do well keeping what you saw in my mind to yourself." E

orien clawed at his strong hands, trying to pry them off her, desperate for air. The Teir'Dal merely smirked. "Such delicate beauty." He pressed his lips against hers, whispering against them. "Perhaps she will let me have you, when she is done with you."  
He let her go then, turning to open the doors for her but not letting his gaze off her. 

"My lady," he spoke into the room, "your visitor has arrived." 

Maewyn's deep, melodious voice replied: "Very well, send her in." 

Ziran bowed slightly at Eorien, beckoning her to enter with a malevolent smile on his lips. Eorien mustered what dignity she still possessed, keeping her head high as she walked into the office of Maewyn, hearing the doors close behind her.

Maewyn regarded the high elf coolly, noting the red marks on her throat. Ziran was young and his blood ran hot, which was one of the many reasons she had played a handsome sum to have him released from prison and delivered to her, two years ago. Maewyn smiled slightly at the dark fury in Eorien's gaze, knowing that her steward had played his part well. "You know why you are here." It was a statement, not a question.

Eorien nodded, dropping her gaze from the vampire's face to the cedar desk. "Yes, mistress." Maewyn had sent her summons three days ago, and reading the short note Eorien's heart sunk knowing there was no way out. Had she tried to escape, she would have been hunted down and killed. Somewhere deep within, she still clung to the hope that she would endure what was to come and find a way to continue her work.

Maewyn arose from her office chair, rounding the desk to approach Eorien. She gripped Eorien's chin and looked into her eyes. "You have abused your powers. Who gave you the order to search the mind of one of my mercenaries?"

Eorien kept her voice steady. "I was driven by curiosity." She should have been more careful, but the simple truth is that she was intrigued with what she found during a meeting between Elessaar - her dark elf lover - and the mercenary. She had picked up on hostility aimed at Elessaar, and she sought to delve deeper into the matter to see if there was a real threat there or if the emotions could be disregarded as mere disgruntleness.

Maewyn narrowed her eyes. "We'll soon find out. Dierran..!" Maewyn called out, and the doors opened behind Eorien. As they slammed shut and were locked, she felt a chill running down her spine. _A coercer._ She knew it without looking, even before he touched her, her stomach turning into a pit of wriggling worms. Eorien closed her eyes, clinging to the image of her lover and to one last coherent thought before her mind shattered. _I will not betray him._

Maewyn sat down on top of her desk to watch her coercer at work, a cruel gleam in her eyes as Dierran slid his hands up Eorien's arms. "What secrets do you keep, darthiir? I will unfold them, one by one..." the huan said. He breathed down her neck, wrapping his arms around her from behind to whisper in her ear. "So pale." The man closed his eyes, his fingers trembling as he slid them up her stomach, across the breasts, up along the neck to find her temples.

Maewyn frowned slightly. "You are to read her mind, wanre, not make love to her."

Dierran's mouth curved in a smile; he rubbed Eorien's temples softly, mumbling an incantation. "Speak to me the secrets of your mind." His spell began wearing down her mental wards, and even though she fought him - focusing all her power into keeping him out - he was experienced in extracting information from the innermost being of someone. He concentrated on finding her weakness, a smug grin creeping across his face as he discovered it. "My lady, she's tainted." With his mind, he touched her core, stirring what lay dormant there.

Maewyn walked over to them, her fingers closing around Eorien's chin. Her slender fingers dug deep into the pale skin. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, the eyes opened. In their centers, dark shadows consumed the azure of Eorien's eyes. Even in her trance, they were brimming with pure hatred for Maewyn and all of her kind. The vampire tossed a glance at Dierran. "She has been turned? Tell me now, does she at last embrace the teachings of Innoruuk?" She admitted to herself that she hadn't expected Elessaar - her secret weapon, her tool to use as she pleased - to succeed in such a short time. Either his persuasive, seductive powers were far greater than she had given him credit for, or the Koada had been weaker than she thought. 

The coercer delved deeper into Eorien's mind, causing her to moan in pain as he pierced her defenses, unveiling her memories and innermost thoughts. "No." Dierran arched a brow. "The male is influencing her but she is not yet convinced."  
Maewyn nodded slowly, releasing her grip on Eorien's chin. "I will give you one more chance to answer, Eorien. Who gave the order?" If there were any signs of betrayal, Dierran would find them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was utterly dark. Eorien shivered, her body feeling cold and numb. She tried to form words, but they all slipped away, fading into shadow as she reached for them. A great sorrow crept into her soul. She tried to remember what she had lost, but someone was blocking her attempts and wrapped her in a dim dusk where everything seemed to fade away. She lost track of time. Now and then, icy blue sparks lit up the darkness of her mind. She felt herself drifting, lost in a stream of dreams and memories. Nothing seemed to matter to her, not even the sharp pain that shot through her as the blue lights flared up and vanished back into oblivion. Voices came through, wrapped in shadow. Words.

...turned ... influencing her ...

With the voices came a searing pain that burned through her mind, and she clung to the pain as if it was all that remained. She wondered briefly if she should be concerned, but forgot what she had heard and sunk back into deep trance.   
Suddenly a bright light pierced the shadows and the world came rushing back. Disoriented and caught off guard, Eorien held up a hand to shield her eyes from the light. Her vision was blurred, and she couldn't make out her surroundings. The voice repeated:  
"Who gave the order, Eorien?"

Still under the influence of the coercer, Eorien spoke without thinking. "I merely wanted to protect him." And somewhere in the deep darkness that was Eorien's core, her warding spell remained undetected and secrets were kept safely locked away from prying minds.

Maewyn turned her eyes to Dierran, who nodded to confirm the truth in her words. The vampire relaxed, breathing a silent sigh of relief. The Koada was foolish and had abused her powers but at least there was no betrayal here. It would have been a great pity to have both her and Elessaar executed. "Take her to the guest room and stay with her. Make sure the doors are well guarded. And keep the spell shield up." Maewyn spoke her command to Dierran, watching the male take Eorien by the arm and lead her out of the office.

As soon as the doors had closed behind them, Maewyn walked over to the desk, her fingertips searching the hidden switch tucked away where it would not easily be seen. A clicking sound was heard, then a secret door in the wall was pushed open and Ziran slipped through it into the room.

"You heard?" Maewyn turned towards him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Ziran approached his mistress, meeting her gaze. "You believe her?" He had changed into leather armor, two daggers sheathed at his hips.

Maewyn smiled, brushing a strand of silvery hair from his face. "No. She's hiding something." Her smile faded. "I am finished with this business. We will follow our original plan." She turned around, walking towards the doors to find Eorien. Stopping at the doors, her hand resting on the door knob, she glanced back at Ziran. "See to it that there are no traces leading back to us." She pushed the doors open and left Ziran behind to study her as she walked away, a predatory smile playing on his lips.

In another part of the mansion, Dierran pushed Eorien through a doorway an into a shadowed room. "Sit." Dierran let go of her arm as he closed the door behind them. His fingers had buried themselves deep into her flesh and already dark bruises were forming on the alabaster skin.

Eorien slumped into a padded chair, her legs still shaking. She felt nauseous, a migraine building up deep within her mind - she had gotten them often as a young girl but since she lost her ability to foresee the future, she had only suffered a few migraines. Closing her eyes she began to rub her temples, fingertips lightly massaging the throbbing veins beneath her skin. _What did they find? _Another wave of nausea washed over her, her mouth dry with anxiety. "May I have a glass of water?" She looked up at the coercer, who merely smirked at her. A low sigh escaped her lips. She felt no shame, no remorse. If there was anything to regret, it was the carelessness that had led to this room, to this moment.

The doors opened, and Maewyn stepped into the room. Tilting her head, the vampire smiled coldly at Eorien. "You will not resume your duties as my ambassador."

Eorien's heart sank but she forced herself to sound calm. "I see."

Maewyn motioned to Dierran. He bowed respectfully, then left the room. "You will travel to the Loping Plains to investigate the rumors of a rising vampire cult. Our client wishes to know if they have anything to do with a caravan that was making its way through the area. The caravan guards and merchants were never found, the cargo is missing. Handle this matter with discretion and urgency, and you might be forgiven and continue your service. You will leave at once." Maewyn turned a frosty glare upon Eorien before leaving the room, and leaving the high elf to her thoughts.

Withdrawing to her private chambers, Maewyn seated herself at the vanity desk. Gently she touched her fingers to a darkly crimson rose in a vase, left there by Xavros the evening before. Its velvety pads caressed her fingertips, leaving some of their sweet fragrance on her skin. She sighed. Now that the matter of the Koada'Dal was taken care of, she would await Ziran's report before she summoned Elessaar to inform him of Eorien's demise.


	3. Chapter 3

FOUR DAYS LATER

The forest path twisted and squirmed, like a snake wriggling in its captors grip - between darkly grim spruces and gray boulders covered with green moss, across gushing forest streams and misty meadows into the very heart of the woods. Eorien followed it cautiously, every step leading her further away from civilization and into the unknown. Her inner light was glowing softly in the gathering shadows under the trees. She cursed to herself. Here, in this cursed forest where silence itself roared with anticipation, her light would be a beacon to all things evil.

During the last two days, her investigation had left her with nothing but vague rumors. No one in the village of Somborn knew of any missing caravans or stolen goods in the area. Not that they would ever admit it, Eorien mused, should it so happen that they themselves had stolen the cargo. There had been glances, and silent murmurs when they thought she wasn't listening. She was still recovering from her encounter with the coercer, but even with her diminished powers she had been able to pick up on fragments of thoughts from Maewyn, and from the villagers. She now felt certain that the missing cargo was a plot designed to lure her to the Loping Plains. Nevertheless, there seemed to be some truth to the rumors about a vampire cult in the area, operating from a network of caverns deep beneath the cursed forest. 

The trees parted to reveal a ring of stones, ancient and abandoned. She wandered between the tall stones, her fingertips touching the rough, cold surface of them. Dark, tattered clouds chased across the night sky, veiling the stars. Eorien shivered involuntarily. A sense of doom lingered here, among the grey stones and shadowed trees.

A pair of azure eyes watched the Koada as she walked among the standing stones. Ziran squatted down, breathless and tense with excitement, concealed within the lurking shadows. His innate ultravision allowed him to see her clearly, even in this faint light. Sliding her fingers along the surface of the northernmost stone, she looked up towards the darkening skies, her eyes wide and unreadable. He wondered if she knew that she would die here, afraid and alone in the dark. The soft rustling of fallen leaves crumbling under swift feet made his ears swivel forth. _It is time._ The trap had been baited, and now the predators gathered to feast. He curled his lips into a wicked, cruel grin, his hands resting on the two daggers sheathed at his hips. _If all else fails, you will ensure that she does not return._ The words had been Maewyn's and now that the trap was closing he felt slightly disappointed, a part of him yearning to look into the Koada's eyes as her life slipped away.

"You..." Cold steel suddenly pressed against his throat, a hand slipping across his face to cover his eyes.

"...have been a very naughty boy." Her breath was warm against the skin of his neck, her alluring scent wrapping around him. He froze, holding his breath, then let it out between gritted teeth. "Finish it or begone, wench."

The woman let out a soft, low laughter. "Aw, you scared? 's okay, we all are. Scared of the long sleep in sealed crypts and tombs, scared of the world spinning on while we aren't allowed to play anymore." She pressed the blade into his skin, a few droplets of blood forming at the cut.

Suddenly, shadows emerged from the darkness of the forest, leaping and running towards Eorien. The woman inhaled sharply, distracted by the events unfolding before her eyes. Ziran spun around, tackling the woman and throwing her to the ground. He pinned her down, grabbing her wrists and pressing his thumbs against them to force her to release the blade. She cursed, struggling to wriggle free under him, her eyes wild and fiery.

Shock waves rippling through his system, he stared at her in disbelief and utter surprise. "Xan?"

HIs sister spat at him, a low throaty growl escaping her. Ziran let go of her arms and rolled off her, sitting up next to her. "Xan..." He couldn't believe it was her, after all these years.

"Yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out." She glared darkly at her brother, rubbing her right wrist. "Damned, Ziran..." She was interrupted by a flash of blue light flaring up from the druid rings behind her, accompanied by an eerie shriek. Xanissa spun around, leaping to her feet and starting to run towards Eorien.


	4. Chapter 4

Eorien touched the northernmost stone, glancing up at the darkening skies. _What happened here?_ A sadness still lingered among the standing stones, within the earth itself under the darkly emerald grass, where drops of dew glittered in the faint starlight. Tears of the moon. She hugged herself, shivering in the chill of the night.

The soft rustling of fallen leaves crumbling under swift feet turned her attention back to the present. Midnight's gloom seemed to gather around her, wrapping her in darkness. Her eyes widened as she stared into the shadows, using her infravision to scan for changes in temperature. She turned around slowly, scanning her surroundings, her stomach clenching in fear. There. The form of a man hunkering down, not far from the standing stones. Suddenly the man spun around and flung himself through the air, appearing to be wrestling someone on the ground.

_They aren't warm blooded._ The insight hit her hard, dread rushing through her as she realized that it was already too late. The shadows came alive, growling as they plunged towards her, drawn to her elven glow. Quickly, she drew upon her powers and sent a blue, shimmering beam flying through the air towards one of her attackers. The creature let out an eerie, pain filled shriek, the stench of scorched flesh filling the air. One of them snarled and leaped at Eorien but dropped to the ground mid-leap, struggling to free itself from invisible chains. The Koada'Dal caught a glimpse of someone running towards the rings, her hands emitting a greenish, sickly glow. "Watch out!..." The woman hurled a crackling, writhing bolt of energy through the air, her face illuminated by the flash of light. _Xan? _ Suddenly Eorien snapped out of her stunned impassivity, flinging out her hands as she sent out waves of mental energy rippling the night around her. The vampires closest to her dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as they pressed their hands against their temples, incapacitated by the spell. Yet, more emerged from the forest. The largest of them grabbed Xan, pulling her head to the side to sink his long fangs into her slender neck. The creature growled in fury, pushing the petite warlock away with a snarl, spitting at the ground before he plunged towards Eorien. Xanissa slumped to the ground, but from behind her came another dark elf, hurling himself at the beast, draggers drawn.

Wrapped in light, Eorien shone brightly in the dark gloom of the forest, waves of sparkling lights showering the area. A dark satisfaction curled her lips into a grim smile as her magic rained down on the beasts. She could feel her powers draining, but at least she would take many of the beasts with her into death's embrace.

Something dark and slippery touched her mind, a voice whispering softly. "Tap into me." Eorien's gaze snapped to Xanissa, linking her mind to the warlock's. A scream of pained agony echoed through the glade as Eorien drew Xan's power into herself, casting a spell shield on the three elves before she released a powerful burst of mental magic, eradicating the minds of the beasts. Nearly blinded by the sharp pain she sunk to her knees, her head throbbing. All around her, the remaining vampires were twitching on the ground, their minds shattered.

Xanissa lay on her back in the dewy grass, her eyes closed, barely breathing. Ziran crawled towards her, bleeding from a cracked lip and a shallow cut across his throat. "Xan..." He took her cold hand into his, gently brushing a thumb across her cheek. "Wake up... Please."

Eorien coughed, her voice sounding tired. "She's drained." 

Ziran scooped up his sister's limp body, holding her close, his gaze not leaving her face. "Please, baby. Don't leave me again..." He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her fragrant hair, grief tightening his throat. Too weak to protest, Xan leaned into Ziran as he wrapped his arms around her. 

_Ziran, why are you here?_ She breathed his scent, remembering the hurt in his eyes the day she left for Freeport. The blood of their father still staining his leather tunic, he had urged her to leave at once before the village awakened and people would discover what had happened in the dark hours of night. Their farewell had broken her heart. _You have to go._ The coppery, sweet scent of blood filled her nostrils, triggering the insatiable hunger that ever lay dormant in her soul. Her fingers grasped air as she struggled to fight back the need that was consuming her, blinding her. She felt faint, slowly slipping into an unconsciousness where she would fade away into nothingness. Oblivion, sweet and dark. _Ziran._ A predatory smile curled the corners of her mouth as her brother leaned over her, burying his face in her hair. She touched her lips to his skin, his blood lending to them some of its crimson color. With a muffled growl she closed her lips around his wound and sucked the warm blood into her mouth, drinking life.

Ziran inhaled sharply, biting back a low groan. Tossing a quick glance at Eorien, he saw that the illusionist was still leaning her head into her hands, sitting on the ground. His instincts taking over, he grabbed Xan's neck, entwining his fingers in her silky, grayed hair. "Xan, I can't lose you again..." Supporting her head he held her close, a tumult of thoughts and feelings crowding his mind. His body felt numb and heavy, his life energy dwindling rapidly with every ruby drop leaving his veins.   
He gathered what little strength he still possessed, pushing Xan away with a growl. Bringing a trembling hand to his neck to stop the bleeding, he glared darkly at his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

An awkward silence settled over the ring of stones. In the far distance a lonely wolf howled, its eerie song wrapping itself around the three elves. Eorien covered her mouth, staring in disbelief and utter horror at Xanissa.

The warlock lay on the ground resting on one elbow, wiping Ziran's blood off her chin with the palm of her hand. Her lips blushing and her skin warming up after having fed, she tilted her head, a slow smile creeping across her face. Gleaming, her eyes challenged Ziran as she licked her fingers clean.

Ziran's stare remained fixed on Xanissa as he sat petrified, still numb with shock, pressing his hand against his neck.

Eorien let out a muffled gasp, a noise sounding like a half-cry. Still on her hands and knees she began backing away from the two dark elves. Ziran tore his gaze from his sister and reached for a dagger strapped to his calf, turning his attention to the fleeing prey. He couldn't move. Furious he snapped his gaze back to Xanissa, snarling. The warlock arose with catlike grace, pointing a finger at Eorien.  
"You - run." She watched the Koada'Dal getting up on her feet, stumbling as she picked up pace and fled down along the path, towards the village.  
"And you...." Xanissa sauntered over to Ziran, squatting down to peer at him, hugging her knees. "What am I to do with you."  
Ziran struggled against the invisible chains forcing him to remain immobile. "Xan, I-..."

"Sschhh...! Rude! I was talking here." She slapped him hard across the face. "Naughty." She arose again, pacing back and forth in front of him, tapping her lip thoughtfully. "Last I heard, you were in jail. Probably deserved it too." She smirked at him.

"Well, last I heard, you were dead." He arched a brow at his sister, relaxing into the grass as there wasn't much else he could do until the spell wore off.

She stopped, a peculiar grin lingering on her lips. "Looks like we're both off the hook then. Now, I know what I am doin' here. Question is, what are you up to?" Her grin faded. "Stalking my friends. Playin' with fire. Can't have that, you know."

Ziran shifted, realizing he could move his feet. With a slight, sly smile he measured the distance to Xan. "Drop the act, love. I'm not the one feeding off my kin." He inched his hand closer to a rock that lay by his leg.

Xan growled, a guttural throaty sound, eyes narrowing. "Don't even think about it." She kicked the rock, sending it flying through the air.

"Fine." He breathed a sigh, clasping his hands behind his head as he looked up at the night sky. "So, what happens next? We go our separate ways, and that's that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Gods, where's the fun in that? Don't be such a bore." She leaned over him, snatching the amulet he wore on a chain. "What's this trinket?" She turned it over, studying it curiously.

"Give it back, Xan." Ziran gritted his teeth. He had found the amulet on a thief he'd killed a few days ago, and had decided to hold on to it until he could get a fair coin off it.

Xanissa smiled playfully. "Valuable, is it? You want it back?" She put a hand on her hip, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Yes." He reached out his hand to her. "Give it to me."

She tucked the amulet in her pocket, then moved her hands through the intricate pattern of a spell. "You want it? You'll have to find it first." Golden sparks swirled around her as the translocating spell was completed, and just like that, she was gone.  
Slowly, Ziran arose. The amulet wasn't precious to him and he didn't care if he got it back or not. Still, that nagging feeling of losing something important was like an itch inside of him. He growled in annoyance, running his hands through the thick, silvery hair, trying to figure out the best course of action. "Women." His voice was a snarl. Already, he was risking his position. The elf had slipped away from his grasp, and his own sister had been the one to betray him. Maewyn would not be pleased. He tossed a glance about the glade, a grim, dark satisfaction in his eyes as he saw the devastation brought on by the illusionist. He had expected her to be delicate and vulnerable, lips trembling and those big eyes filling with tears as he drew his daggers. Cazic's hell, he'd been looking forward to hearing her beg for her life. What he hadn't expected was her fierceness and that raw, untamed power she'd unleashed upon the vampires. Pity she had to die. Eyeing his daggers, wiping the blood off them with a cloth he kept in his bag, he sheathed them again and breathed a sigh. Of all the paths that lay before him, he knew deep inside which one he had to walk.

_I need to talk to her._


	6. From the shadows...

"Well, well. That was unexpected." The vampire's red eyes lingered on the male elf sheathing his blade, silent stones forming a circle around them and the forest had grown unnaturally quiet. The arrival of the warlock had taken Xavros by surprise, and he had ordered his coven to stand back while the events unfolded. There was more to this meeting in the woods than met the eye, he felt sure of it, and he wanted to know more before he decided for a course of action.

"Xavros." The woman standing beside him spoke quietly, her eyes too locked on the man within the circle of the druid ring. "They killed two of our own - what are we waiting for?" Raynah's fingers curled into claws, her muscles tensing as she shifted slightly. Her body was singing with lust for blood, with the hunger for revenge and it took all the willpower she had to keep from attacking.

Xavros considered his options. If they killed this man, this "Ziran", they might lose their one chance to find the warlock that intrigued him so. The male obviously had some kind of tie to her, and he might lead them to her if they played their cards right. On the other hand, the punishment for killing a member of his coven was death. This was not negotiable.

Xavros watched Ziran run his hands through the thick, silvery hair, his shoulders slumping as he began the long walk back to the Somborn village. He made his decision. "End him."

Raynah growled in anticipation, fangs running out. There was nothing she loved better than the hunt, and she excelled at it. That was why Xavros kept her around, even though he had yearned to stake her himself from time to time because of her insolence and unpredictability. Now, she took a breath of air, inhaling the scent of her prey. She would enjoy draining him dry. "With pleasure, master."

"No!" Yet another vampire moved in front of them. "No, please... I beg of you, my lord, spare this one."

Raynah's lips curled back in a snarl, but Xavros hissed a warning and she immediately relaxed her muscles and stood back.

"In five words or less, Saliene." He studied the silver-haired vampire before him; the pain in her eyes, her fingers nervously picking at the buttons of her vest. It was a rare thing that Xavros was taken by surprise, and this night had already proven to be quite full of unexpected twists and turns. Never in his life - or unlife - could he have anticipated the words that would come next.

"He is my son."

The stunned silence following Saliene's statement was deafening. Three pair of vampire eyes snapped to the fleeing man, following him until he vanished out of sight. And then, Xavros threw back his head and roared with laughter. "How wonderful! So many years together, and you still manage to surprise me... For that, I will let your son live. At least until he has served his purpose." 

Saliene nodded slowly in agreement, while Xavros continued. "Come, ladies. Let us return home. We have much to discuss."


	7. Chapter 7

THREE DAYS LATER

Seething with quiet rage, Eorien held her chin at a regal angle. Her blonde hair was dull with road dust and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, yet she inflicted upon the butler a feeling of inferiority. He was blocking the path to the stairs winding up to the second floor, keeping the Koada'Dal from passing. _Where are the damned house guards?_ Drops of sweat formed at his forehead and trickled down his skin.

"You will stand aside, rothe." Her eyes black and brimming with cold hatred, Eorien flung out both her hands towards him. The shock wave of energy rippling the air pushed the butler back, slamming him into the wall where he sunk to the floor, knocked unconscious. Eorien spat at him. "Worthless scum." Storming up the stairs, she pushed the doors to Maewyn's office open.

Maewyn stood bent over her desk, snapping her gaze to the intruder. For a few breaths the two women regarded each other quietly, measuringly. It was Maewyn who broke the silence. "Well, you have courage, I'll give you that."

Eorien focused her center, slowing down her quick breathing in an attempt at containing the hot rush of anger that was surging through her. She shifted her glare from Maewyn to the male relaxing back into a padded chair in the corner. He smirked at her arrogantly, swirling red wine in his glass. His gaze locked on hers, Ziran sampled the crimson liquid, savoring its rich and full body. Eorien turned a frosty glare upon him, turning to Leiwyn. "I assume that you have already received a report."

Leiwyn gave a quick nod. "Do you have anything to add?" She was greatly displeased with Ziran's failure but recognized his boldness in giving her a full account of the events that had taken place - admitting his defeat. Now, she found herself intrigued by the situation.

Eorien motioned to the window. "Merely this." Maewyn studied the face of the Koada'Dal, her curiosity piqued. She walked over to window, tossing a glance at the courtyard. A few men were unloading a great cage from a horse-drawn wagon. A smile forming on her lips, Maewyn touched her fingertips to the window. "He is beautiful... Is he domesticated?" She watched the magnificent beast shudder in his cage, the muscles of his hind legs rippling under the skin.

Eorien smiled slightly. "No. He is untamed."

Maewyn turned around to face the illusionist, grinning. "The way I like them. I accept your bribe. What is it that you want?" She strolled over to her desk, seating herself at it.

Eorien remained standing, keeping her head high. "I would like to continue my service."

Maewyn arched a brow, exchanging glances with Ziran. "Why?"

"I do not wish to return to a quiet life, days filled with gardening, jewel crafting and contemplations. I aim at realizing my full potential, yet that is a goal I cannot reach on my own. With the resources at my disposal, I could accomplish much." Silence followed Eorien's words, a few moments where she held her breath praying feverishly to her goddess. _Never have I needed your blessing more._ Yet, the one to answer her prayer would not be Tunare.

Maewyn's eyes gleamed. There was something ominous in her voice as she arose from her chair with a quick nod to Ziran, her glance shifting to him before she turned it back to the Koada'Dal. The brigand arose from his chair, slipping into a hidden door in the wall. "You understand the concept of unity. Of purpose." Maewyn stopped in front of Eorien, a slight smile curling her lips at observing the darkness in the illusionist's eyes. "The question is, where does your allegiance lie?" Maewyn tapped her lip, tilting her head. "Here are the terms. You will be my emissary, our liaison to the courts of Norrath. You are resourceful, cunning, ambitious and quick to adjust to changes. These are traits that will benefit you in your new position. In return, you will take a vow of service."

The secret door swung open as Ziran returned with a hot branding iron. Maewyn motioned to Eorien. "On your knees. Do you swear to fulfil your purpose as set before you by our Father in his great wisdom? Do you swear to obey my command, to serve with excellence and make any sacrifices necessary?"

The Koada'Dal stared at Ziran, at the branding iron - then snapped her gaze back to Maewyn. It only took her two breaths to make her decision. "I swear."

Maewyn nodded to Ziran as Eorien knelt before her. "Brand her."

The male smiled darkly. "With relish." He traced a line along her neck, then grabbed the neckline of her tunic. "This will hurt, love". With a twist of his hand he exposed her shoulder, pressing the hot iron into her skin. Eorien bit back the scream, determined to not give him the pleasure of hearing it. She took a few shallow breaths, her shoulder burning with pain. The sickening stench of scorched flesh filled the room.

"The symbol of Innoruuk will remind you of whom you serve. Fail, and your life will be forfeit." Maewyn smirked. "And Eorien..."  
The Koada'Dal looked up at the vampire, unable to speak. The mark seemed to burn into her very soul, stealing her breath.

"You will find that accessibility will be an asset to you in your negotiations and diplomatic encounters. Male emissaries and diplomats will favor you if they think they have a chance." Maewyn waved a hand dismissively. "Your marriage will be annulled. I will see to it that both your families are duly compensated. That will be all." The vampire turned her attention to the scrolls and letters that were piled at her desk.

Eorien pulled up her tunic, gritting her teeth at the cloth brushing over her burn. "Yes, mistress." She felt sick to her stomach, but there was nothing she could do now that the ball was set in motion.


End file.
